


《他是猫》

by 959D



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/959D/pseuds/959D
Summary: OOC一点肉不好吃预警，预警。





	《他是猫》

**Author's Note:**

> OOC  
> 一点肉  
> 不好吃预警，预警。

第一个吻非常小心，两个人像对待什么新奇事物似的，有不合年龄的青涩和试探，仿佛每次轻柔的亲昵都藏了一千句情话，沉默地道尽喜欢。  
但他们又都高估了自己的自控力，吻很快胶着起来。王凯把人揽到自己身上用力吻他，手拂开浴袍探进去，指尖下每一寸都绷得紧紧的，感觉得到力量，但又光滑温热，顺从于本能的战栗。  
他几乎要控制不住力道，从柔软腰腹摸到宽阔胸膛，沉沉的脉搏、隐忍的热情，什么都和他自己一样，可又什么都不一样。  
简直是另一种存在，像一团奇异的火焰，而他将火焰拥在自己怀中。

被按在床头一路吻到尾椎骨时靳东闷声说了句“骗子”，王凯摸摸他尾巴根，感觉他狠狠抖了一下：“为什么说是骗子？”  
他叫他侧过来，慢条斯理地含住那湿润的顶端，舔了舔才放开，撑起身子打量气息不稳的人：“嗯？怎么不说了。”  
“……你说只亲一下的。”靳东把人拉上去，翻过来压着他亲吻，声音燥热，“骗子。”  
王凯在亲吻里断断续续地调笑：“你现在……不也是吗！”  
“谁说的？”靳东亲了亲他的指尖——这有点太煽情了，两个人呼吸都停了一秒——手指探进柔软的口腔，搅弄得他也说不好话，“我介是讲究公平。你亲了那么多下。”  
对方说话间无意识吞咽了好几下，指尖随之传来紧致感让王凯头皮都麻了。  
他翻身重新压住靳东，再难克制任何一点渴望，把没有润滑剂这事儿丢到了九霄云外，俯下身，一寸一寸地把靳东吃了下去——这事儿没有想象中难，不适应是一定的，但这跟靳东的反应比起来实在不值一提：他蜷起了腿，满足叹息一声，王凯故意吞咽一下，那叹息马上变了调，颤抖着似乎在求饶。  
还没多久就感觉底下的人要受不了了，他吐出来用手堵住顶端，硬生生又让人憋回去。  
这滋味当然不好受，靳东瞪他：“你干什么！”可惜喊得有气无力，倒让自己先红了脸。  
王凯笑眯眯的：“物尽其用啊，哥。”  
等对方沾着自己东西的手指探进那一处时靳东才明白这话，实在也没力气说话了，肩膀抖得厉害，王凯吻他：“放松点。”  
可异物入侵的感觉太鲜明，像钝刀劈开身体，他眼前发黑，王凯也满头的汗，只能探身亲吻那光滑的肩膀聊表安慰。  
靳东回头瞥他一眼，视线扫到身后又忙不迭转过头去，两只猫耳十分灵动地晃了晃。王凯看得心痒，凑上去轻轻咬了一口耳朵尖——这一口几乎要了靳东半条命，奇异的酥麻过电似地一直传到脚底，他呻吟一声，马上把脸埋进枕头里，脖颈都泛上了红色。  
身后的人却将他翻了个边，手指抽出来，居高临下投来视线。  
他这才发现青年的眸子重新变成了极富侵略性的暗金色，来自骨子里的压迫铺天盖地，他困在对方的手臂里动弹不得，只能任由猎豹在耳畔吹开热气：“我发现你好像很怕我这样。”  
靳东动都不敢动，还在兀自嘴硬：“没有，根本没有。”  
“是吗？”对方咧开一个邪气十足的笑，掐了他下巴迫使他抬起头来，“看着我，不准闭眼。”

是和之前完全不同的一个吻。  
豹子把猎物按在爪下，不慌不忙地品尝美味，舔吻，搅弄，偶尔的噬咬，身影笼罩着瑟缩的黑猫，他甚至还笑着眯起了眼睛。  
唇瓣被叼着轻轻吸吮，麻痒伴着羞耻，连呼吸都停滞了。被放开时已经快窒息，靳东伏在对方肩头直喘，但王凯不打算就这么罢休：“你在抖。”  
手指滑过赤裸的脊背，激起更多的颤栗：“真这么怕我？”  
这根本是曲解，但怎么申辩？  
“这么害怕，也可以叫我停下来的。”  
可他动作根本不是这么说的。手探下去，托住挺翘的臀，揉捏的力气越来越重，只听见喘息声更大。于是更加洋洋得意，低头叼住那殷红的一点，牙齿微微用力，舌尖在周围打着圈，那呻吟里登时又多几分崩溃：“不行——别碰那里！”  
王凯挑眉看向对方，故意发出更大的舔吻声，含着右边一点轻轻厮磨。  
这画面冲击力太强，靳东马上别过脸去，可力度马上加重了一成，刺痛里快感席卷，他整个人都在抖，王凯又去摸他前面，眼睛瞪大了两分：“这么湿！你喜欢我这样？”  
“喜欢”两个字咬重音，带着调笑意味，偏偏靳东上下前后都被他掌控在手里，连反驳也无力：“我、我没有……”  
但身体却凑得更近，紧紧攀着青年，渴望更多抚摸和亲吻——实在像极了猫，口是心非，乖张而甜美。  
“不喜欢？”王凯将他搂紧了，仰头亲吻那微微颤动的喉结，又加大力气，在白皙锁骨处留下暧昧的齿痕，嘴上还不放过他，“不喜欢就叫停。”  
没有言语，答案都在越发炙热的身体里。他沿着胸膛一路吻下去，舌尖抵在穴口时靳东剧烈地挣扎起来：“不行！太脏了——别！”  
他挣扎得用力，王凯无法深入，只好在外围更仔细地亲他。靳东躲也躲不了，灯光敞亮，对方用手分开他的腿，还逼着他不准闭眼，羞耻到了极点。更让人畏惧的是本能，羞耻都变成快感，他越恍惚，快感就越清晰。

手指再一次伸进嘴里时听见低沉的声音在耳边命令他舔湿点，已经无法分辨好坏了，他乖乖含住，舌头绕着指节打转，还时不时吞咽两下。那软湿触感简直能让人发疯，王凯低声骂了句脏话，抽回手换了个地方探索——这次接纳得非常顺利，两根，三根，他浅浅地抽插几下，内壁立刻贪婪地绞紧了手指。摸索了一会儿，靳东在被碰到某个点时终于叫了出来，他又转了转手指才抽出来，扶着坚硬试图顶进去。  
尺寸和手指相差还是有些大，靳东连呼吸都困难，隐约听到对方吸着气问他痛不痛，点头又摇头，完全是一顿乱来。王凯毫无办法，只好缓慢而坚定地往里挤，底下的那张嘴缠得又紧又烫，上头还呜呜咽咽不知道在说些什么。定力一再被挑战实在是件痛并快乐着的事，好不容易快顶到头了，他正要往后退一些，那双长腿就缠了上来，盘在他腰上，还好死不死地蹭来蹭去。  
王凯捞住那两条腿不管不顾再次操进去，顾不上底下的人怎么求饶了，大开大合，每一下都直顶到底。埋进对方身体里的感觉太好，他用力冲撞，咬着牙忍住射精冲动，东西抽出来又挤进去。那点嫩肉完全没有招架之力，热情地缠上来，他粗喘着舔了舔唇，感觉顶端被内壁裹着磨着，身心都有一等一的要命快感，狠劲再顶了几下，边抽送边趴在靳东耳边笑：“哥，你真烫。真紧。”  
靳东巴着他的背，就着荤话被年轻人再一次送到了顶端。除了高潮以外，还有一些从未见识过的感受涌进身体里。王凯几乎被他缠掉半条命，没来得及完全退出去就射了，东西滑出来，从里到外的一片狼藉。

“哥，先别睡哈，我带你去洗洗…”  
“我想睡…”  
靳东久不熬夜，根本遭不住这么折腾，眼睛费力挣了两下，还是睡倒了。  
好不容易折腾完回床上，时针已经指向一个相当离谱的数字。王凯顾不得收拾床单了，在干净的内侧安顿好人，关灯再躺下时，意外地被圈进一个温暖的怀抱。  
他忍不住笑起来，给了熟睡中的师哥一个很轻的吻。  
已经是新的一天，他们拥有了新的彼此，和崭新的身份。


End file.
